pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Baby Evolution Since Pichu is a Baby Pokemon, would Raichu be a first or second stage Pokemon? I am just unclear on what to do about that on the Raichu TCG page. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Images That's not exactly possible. I can only upload images from the videos, which may or may not have the logo on them. Besides, it isn't that much of a deal, unlike the quality of some of the images. Energy ''X'' 09:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have started this account back in September 2011 (not on this wiki though) and I really liked it when I started to edit and continued doing it for I suppose almost 5 years.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I started here on April 29, 2014 but I started at another wiki on September 14, 2011.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, time really flies by quickly~.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) When he does it again, I will give him a warning. If he then doesn't listen, I may block him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:34, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see any difference? It might be just a wiki update since they were busy yesterday with the wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I like this version better since it shows Serena being busy with Fennekin instead of only showing Serena.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) TCG Stuffs... Again Misch60 sent me a message on some TCG stuff. How can I do what he has said? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Where can I create forums? I can't seem to find where or know how to do it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Maybe I read your mind, and knew you were going to say that... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm just having a really good day at work today. I'm happy. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Do You... Like Code Lyoko? Sorry to bother again, I'm just wondering. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering because your old signature had the words CODE XANA in it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I know those episodes are missing images. I will upload them as soon as the sub comes out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:28, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Mostly subtitled ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Forum I commented to you about you volunteering. I didn't know whether or not to talk to you here or on the page, so I did it on the page just to let you know. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits I just made a template for move descriptions in games. You can see how it looks on Aromatic Mist. I'm going to do a target template too. In the mean time, can you delete this Template:Movedescend|template as its unneeded. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:29, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I fixed the problem for it turned out at the bottom template for move description. I want the out line to be dark not light. This was applied to all of my templates I created. It makes the templates pop. Check out Aromatic Mist again to see how you like it? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:21, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::???...I already applied the dark outlines to all my templates, if that was what you meant. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh that, sure. I was thinking of doing it when I seen how nice it looked for the description box. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright so I applied the rounded part to one of the mid section parts of the move list template just to test how it looks. Check it out on Aromatic Mist and Baby-Doll Eyes (this includes how it looks with has level change). --Rai 水 (talk) 12:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okey Dokey. And some temps as much as we want to, aren't going to be able to be designed the same, as you pointed out with the temp you tried. But, I'll get updating the other templates. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh thank you. But, to be fair, I had some prior experience dealing with templates. I wasn't an expert, more of a novice, but still. I'm still learning up to this day. I'm also thinking in the next week or so, that I'm going to apply for Content Moderator. Its been nearly a month since I became a rollback. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Now that my templates have all been altered with round borders, my next job is to make a template for selectable targets for moves. --Rai 水 (talk) 13:34, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Aromatic Mist has been added with a description box and target box. This is a good example of how a move page should properly look like. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I decided to get rid of rounded borders for the move list templates because it looked too weird for my taste. However, the rest could stay because with the others, they are evenly shaped in length anyways. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Manga Question, I know important pokemon like Groudon (Adventures) are essential, but what about minor pokemon like Gliscor or Dustox? How come those two are on here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply There would simply be confusion, as to which character would need to be listed in debut section and which don't. It's easier and simpler this way. Energy ''X'' 09:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Some of the rivals do not have their counterparts. Regardless, this is how it is being done. Energy ''X'' 12:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Template Not trying to rush you, I'm just wondering if the TCG template has been created. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:26, May 10, 2016 (UTC) You're totally fine. I was just wondering. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Do let me know when it is made though, so I can start working on TCG pages again. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Image glitch Yeah, glitches like that are common with images (I think it's a cache issue). You'll need to have the image restored and then deleted again, which should fix the problem. And occasionally you might be logged out, maybe due to Wikia maintenance (happened to me a few weeks ago). --Shockstorm (talk) 22:29, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :No, I saw your edit summaries yesterday so I thought I'd let you know. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:03, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Administrator Tagline Weird, not sure if that's something I am able to fix though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Don't have any episodes of the Hoenn region, so I won't be able to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:17, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's something I am able to do and will do, yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I think there was no better image of showing Alain Mega Evolving his Charizard than the existing one but I am not sure. I don't have the episode anymore though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:51, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Leafage Hy Rowlet can use Leafage aasdsd 17:26, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Pardon Whaaa? Yah, I also can't get back into avingnon. lol. so I'm slay again. Can't remember the password / don't care enough to want back into it. Uh, you what? Lol, It's me, this password is really difficult for me to even remember. lol Forum A request for a promotion has been made. Your opinion will be much appreciated. join in. Click here. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:49, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the support! --Rai 水 (talk) 05:05, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Description Section I can't remember why, but there was a reason I wanted it to go effect and then description. Why? Do you want it to go before the effect? --Rai 水 (talk) 12:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Now I remember why I did it that way. Because before I merged to contests descriotions into the contest data section on the infobox, it was on the effect section and some move descriptions say they use it to target a Pokémon although that's not how contests in games go. But since I changed that part up, it seems okay no to switch it back as that's what I had set up before (Description then Effect). --Rai 水 (talk) 12:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::No need as I created contest descriptions to go with the corresponding contest from specific games in the infobox. See Blizzard for an example. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait. I also remembered that the reason for the order was because I wanted to the first thing to include the effect what happens in battle as the normal descriptions tells a little about that. Because there are effects in other areas too. Such as outside of battle and contests. I think I want to keep it the way we currently have it if you don't mind. And maybe for descriptions I should change it to "Battle Description" as that is technically the version we get from the battle moves section of a Pokémon. How does that sound? --Rai 水 (talk) 12:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't know how feel about what I previously suggested. So I'm going to try something else that I think might solve my issue and still allow the description to go first instead of the effect. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Bad Image When you put that Bad Image template, what does it mean specifically feel free to remove and replace?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply What, you mean like how they have in galleries? Well, I'd prefer that we have something that is unique, to us only. Energy ''X'' 11:06, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Well, that's what the "See also" section would work in here. But someone decided to remove some of them... Energy ''X'' 11:14, May 14, 2016 (UTC) XY or Oras and I need help, ok I finish the XY NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:33, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I need help and why do u want me to do it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:37, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay since you like the game, I will do it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:39, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:43, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I know already how it would look like. As said, See also section cleared that thing up. You'll have to discuss this with Rachin, however, since he removed some of the sections. Energy ''X'' 14:16, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I seen how you wanted variant pages to look like on a template on the bottom page as shown on Kite Tenjo's page from Yu-Gi-Oh!. I can't say I'm for it. Seems unneeded in my opinion. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, May 14, 2016 (UTC) By all means if you feel strongly about it, then create a forum. I will of course express why I oppose in full detail. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:07, May 14, 2016 (UTC) The definition of words Perhaps you could explain it to me? It seems like something that would be easy to explain and I understand that I really do need to catch up a lot! There's a lot of things I seem to have missed, especially if we have started changing the dictionary definition of certain words such as "missing" and "image". I seem to have been gone so long my silly little brain has no clue how to detect whether and imagine is missing or not. Silly me!!!! -- 10:59, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Reload I got it. Next time I'll look at an image more closely before I change it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:29, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I will, this is new to me. I didn't know that reloading had quality rules (no matter the size).--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:33, May 15, 2016 (UTC) The ORAS walkthrough is completed NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 13:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 14:16, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome and can you tell everybody the ORAS walkthrough is done NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 14:17, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Forums You have made good points in the recent forums. I have made my say, if you don't mind. And I do want to remind you about creating the template for the TCG pages. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:08, May 16, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Have you made the template yet? --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I have been very busy lately. But, thank you for congradulating me! And the template should include species name, height, and weight. Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:14, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Would you by chance link me to the template? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) That's fine. I get it. I'm sorry, because I feel like I was just rushing you, and I get you're busy. I'll be sure to ask him. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Move page Why did you move the page when Watt, from Kalos, is just Japanese name for Jules (Kalos)? Energy ''X'' 11:18, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pokepower Thank you! Misch60 (talk) 19:50, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Stub Usually stub means that the article should have at least some info. But, certain templates just show what the article lacks. In that sense, like , one could just put between lines of text, to show which part of the plot is missing. Energy ''X'' 10:56, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Friends Would Mars, Jupiter and Saturn be friends with Charon? And Cyrus? Utkar22 11:52, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :What? They wouldnt be? Utkar22 11:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply I will eventually.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:14, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like a good point. But stub comes at the bottom of the page. The best thing is to use incomplete-plot, then say incomplete section, or "Empty" template for that matter. Energy ''X'' 20:23, May 27, 2016 (UTC) If I remember, I will take a look.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:13, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Not sure whose it is, same with the other Pokémon that are stated. It could be that there would be a trainer other than Sawyer and Alain who also have Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I am thinking the same. It's better to wait for the summaries that will be released to give more information.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:47, May 28, 2016 (UTC) The stadium looks nice though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Images It's not really necessary Ellis. I talked it over with Lord and she said it isn't that bad nor really visible.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) A reminder? If it's not needed, it shouldn't be there. That's legal rules.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:09, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply Why not? I thought you did like it and you did want to write. Energy ''X'' 12:14, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Then your timing is always off, then, since the last time you wrote a plot was six months ago. Energy ''X'' 12:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Manga We don't do debuts for special series (anime and manga) since they are not on-going series. In a sense that they are not having updates to this day. Energy ''X'' 11:27, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Fiore I will start on Fiore when I feel like it I guess.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yes, but I can't see the comment if it's in the middle of the talk page, because I don't usually check the history. - PokémonGamer 09:53, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Also, today's my 22nd birthday. PokémonGamer 10:48, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I managed to find the file of those colors, which list the people with user rights. Removed Nectaria and added people like you (Content mods and Rollback) with new colors. Energy ''X'' 10:05, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply Here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:04, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Then I don't really know what's the problem. It might take a while though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I think I have fixed the issue. Bypass your cache again and let me know if it is fixed now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) And now?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:17, June 2, 2016 (UTC) And now?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:22, June 2, 2016 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:25, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply Most of the time, users don't even know the names of the improvised moves (unless it is stated in the anime and most of the time, it isn't since it is 'not a real move'), so when they click on it, it redirects to the improvised moves pages and the redirects will be used instead of getting not searched at all unlike some other redirects (like pre-evolutions of Pokémon owned by characters).--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:13, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Template Yo Ellis, I saw a strange thing on the Pokémon articles. Somehow this: {{#if:|| shows up on those articles. However, I was unable to find the source of this problem. Maybe you do know where this comes from? Misch60 (talk) 08:02, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :For example Frogadier and Ho-Oh. I think the problem might be in the template, but I don't know for sure. :Misch60 (talk) 08:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will do that. Thanks. ::Misch60 (talk) 08:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Nope, I don't have any issues with that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:10, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Good to hear that's fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Don't think so, he tries his best is what I believe but he needs to check befpre he makes pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:14, June 5, 2016 (UTC) She hasn't uploaded any images as of late I believe, so I don't think she deserves a ban either.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:17, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see a problem with using redirects. I believe there are mostly for pre-evolutions of character Pokémon. If the redirects still exists, they can be used but I believe it is not encouraged.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't have any issues with those images not loading, they are showing perfectly fine for me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:29, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Nope, that's also perfectly fine for me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:32, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Ellis, we have already agreed to use redirects, because it makes editing easier and reduces page load times. Please drop the issue. Also, if you have a problem with my edits, you can speak to me directly, as I have told you many times before. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:45, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply I could only think that it is meant to use all the unused redirects. Energy ''X'' 08:55, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Just Wondering In the past, has there been a chat room on this wiki? --Rai 水 (talk) 03:10, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :How long ago was it shut down then? Because things change. It might not be so active in one year, and suddenly a bunch of people on it frequently, old and new users alike. I think I might make a forum to vote it back. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Demotion 4 Nectaria on Pokemon Answers.. Hey Ellis99, Who should i message on answers wiki to demote user Nectaria from admin/burocrats since she's no longer active on the wikia network.. So you kinda notice - just woundering - thanks - kinda worried I mean i could ask one of the staff on community central to do it since as you know when i do that i uh mess up so yeah! I need an expert wiki user to do it on there so that away.. I don't mess everyone up! alright.. so you notice yeah... Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I got your message & i got it i'll be doing that a little later on & oh i'll add that to my requesting blog on there as well about: Admin Incativity - so you kinda notice it'll be a great idea for those whom are still active & others i think we need to demote them due to there inactivity-''' '''I mean it's been years since then i don't know how many are still around??? So you notice Thanks for the message...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do not revert admin edits without a good reason, at the very least. There is no reason to ask a file to be renamed at the top of an article page when the filename is valid. Non-productive edits and edit warring will get you blocked yet again. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Some of the incomplete tags on anime pages do not even deserve to be there, since they are from the re-caps at the beginning of the episode. It's not that difficult to use CTRL + F, type in the word and let it search for any mention of such word (excluding the infobox). Energy ''X'' 20:17, June 8, 2016 (UTC)